


you don't love me

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bisexual Peter Parker, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, MJ has a crush on Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has an abusive Boyfriend, Peter likes her too ;), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Accidents. That's what it wasWhen Blake would wrap a hand around his throat and slam him against the wall in a fit of rage, it was an accident. When Blake was running his fingers through Peter's hair while they were cuddling and would suddenly yank the strands in his fingers when Peter would laugh at something Ned or MJ texted him, it was an accident. The bruised fingerprints around his wrists was an accident, that one time he got a black eye was an accident, and whenever Blake made Peter cry, that was an accident too.That’s what Peter wanted to believe. But those black eyes became more common, those fingerprints would vanish after a day or two only to be replaced with new ones, he would flinch whenever Tony ruffled his curls, he rubbed his neck instinctively when Blake yelled at him as if protecting it from his boyfriend's hands, and crying himself to sleep became a part of his routine.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	you don't love me

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of May having an abusive boyfriend, Peter has an abusive boyfriend.
> 
> !!TW!!  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Threats of suicide

Blake Evans.

Hazel eyed, dirty blonde haired, tall, perfect teeth, sharp features, perfect nose, bright smile, quick-tempered, sweet, angry, jealous, overprotective, controlling, caring, Blake Evans.

Of course, that list of things about Blake isn’t perfect. But nobody is. Peter knew that and always reminded himself of all the good things that came with Blake whenever the bad would come out. He and Peter were working on his unhealthy traits. 

It would take a while but as long as they had each other they’d be okay. Right? 

That’s what Blake always told him, but Peter wasn’t sure he felt the same way anymore. He was conflicted. He struggled with whether he wanted to be with Blake. He was a really sweet and caring and smart guy. But there were some things that came with Blake that Peter struggled with. 

Such as his quick temper, paranoia, protectiveness, manipulation, insincere apologies, and how scary he can become when he’s angry. 

But that wasn’t always Blake's fault, there were things Peter must’ve done to make Blake feel that way. Peter never meant to do anything to upset Blake, he never even knew what it was until Blake would point it out. Like how much he’s been spending time with Tony instead of him. Or how Peter smiles at his phone too much whenever someone is texting him which makes Blake think he’s cheating. How he knows about Peter sneaking out at night.

But that’s why Peter was working on avoiding upsetting Blake and Blake was working on controlling his temper. They’d be okay. 

The first time he met Blake had been exactly like those cheesy teenage romance movies you would watch and cringe at, but for Peter, nothing about it had been cringy when he met Blake. 

It was the second semester and they were switching to new classes. Peter shared gym class with Flash -- because the world hates him-- along with Ned and MJ. They were playing a game of Volleyball, Flash and Ned on his team along with a few others that he didn’t really know.

When Peter was running to bump the Volleyball Flash decided it would be funny if he stuck out his foot for Peter to trip over. It worked. Peter went toppling over only to be caught by two strong arms before he could meet the dirty gym floor. He looked up to meet soft hazel eyes, Peter was instantly captivated.

Blake introduced himself and Peter had spluttered a flustered introduction back, he was pretty sure he introduced himself as ‘P-P-Peter.’ how embarrassing. But Blake seemed to find his nervousness cute and gave Peter his phone number at the end of the class. Ned was fanboying for Peter by the time they left the class. “Dude! He’s totally into you!”

Peter couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. He should’ve known what he was getting himself into.

He remembers the first time he was on the receiving end of Blake's anger. They were strolling through the school football field over to a tree where they would eat lunch together. Once they got there Blake pulled Peter down to sit next to him. They ate lunch and talked for a while before Blake suddenly asked Peter if he’d like to be his boyfriend. 

Peter hesitated instead of answering right away. As soon as Blake noticed his hesitation his normally warm and soft eyes were sharp and dangerous, his smile fell into a snarl and the hand that was holding Peter’s strengthened its grip making Peter hold back a wince. The new Blake he was seeing scared him, he wasn’t thinking when he said yes, the fear of the older boy in front of him had answered for him.

Peter screwed up.

He loved Blake though, and Blake loved him, as the boy would tell him nearly ten times every day, usually after he yelled at Peter or got a little rough with him by accident. 

Accident. That’s what Peter always told himself it was. 

When Blake would wrap a hand around his throat and slam him against the wall in a fit of rage, it was an  _ accident _ . When Blake was running his fingers through Peter's hair while they were cuddling and would suddenly yank the strands in his fingers when Peter would laugh at something Ned or MJ texted him, it was an  _ accident _ . The bruised fingerprints around his wrists was an accident, that one time he got a black eye was an accident, and whenever Blake made Peter cry, that was an accident too.

That’s what Peter wanted to believe. But those black eyes became more common, those fingerprints would vanish after a day or two only to be replaced with new ones, he would flinch whenever Tony ruffled his curls, he rubbed his neck instinctively when Blake yelled at him as if protecting it from his boyfriend's hands. And crying himself to sleep became a part of his routine.

Peter was stuck. He would leave if he could. But he still loved Blake, flaws and all.

But the other thing keeping him from leaving was Blake's words he would scream during their arguments. 

_ “If you ever left me I would kill myself! You wouldn’t let me do that, right Peter?”  _

And no, Peter wouldn’t. He never wanted to be the reason for someone's death. He felt and still does feel responsible for Ben’s death. He couldn’t be responsible for Blakes too. 

It was another typical day at school, the dismissal bell rang and students stood up to leave what they called Hell. Peter used to like school, there was rarely a day where he didn’t want to go to school unless Flash was being particularly mean that week. But ever since Blake happened, Peter almost never wanted to go to school where he knew his boyfriend would be waiting for him. 

“Sup, nerd.” MJ greeted as she walked alongside Peter down the hall. She had been talking to Peter way more than she did before Blake. She said something about his mood changing and seeming down more than usual. Peter brushed it off as stress with the internship.

“Hey, MJ.” he smiled softly. Her concerned brown eyes stared at him for a while before she spoke up. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to hangout or whatever?” she asked. Peter bit his lip and felt like crying right then and there. 

“I’m sorry, MJ. I can’t. Blake and I had plans today.” he gave her an apologetic look. Her face stayed blank like usual except for the little quirk of her brow. 

“Blake, huh?” she echoed. Peter swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and nodded stiffly. “You guys have plans every day. What could you possibly be doing that takes up the entire rest of your day. You know you haven’t hung out with Ned or I in like, almost a month. You’re always with Blake.” she pointed out skeptically. When Peter didn’t reply she continued. 

“Everything okay with you two? I know you guys like your privacy but Peter I have to ask.” She sounded serious now and grabbed Peter’s wrist to pull him to a stop in the middle of the hall, people glared at them and walked around. Peter winced at her grip on his bruised arm and she raised her brow.

“Peter, if Blake is making you do something you don't want to do or if he's hurting you in any way you know you can tell me or Ned right? Hell, you can even tell Tony. That man would drop everything just to make sure you’re happy, and so would Ned and I. Just please tell me if he's hurting you.” MJ’s tone was soft and sincere, her eyes trusting and concerned. Peter stared at her and wanted to spill everything to her. Tell her everything Blake has said and done. But…

“I can’t.” his words came out a whisper that MJ nearly missed them. Her face fell as she was given the answer without hearing the exact words. The scared look on his face was enough to prove what she suspected. 

That’s when Blake decided to make an appearance, he wore a smug smirk as he walked up behind Peter and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Peter tensed up. MJ didn’t miss that and settled her gaze on Blake. Her eyes narrowing into a glare. 

“Sup, babe? You ready to go?” Blake pressed a kiss on Peter’s head as Peter stared down at his shoes. Michelle looked back over to Peter to see him looking up at her through his dark lashes, silently pleading for help. 

“Actually, Blake. Peter and I made plans on Wednesday to hang out. Sorry.” she said with fake sincerity. 

“Well you’re gonna have to have to take a raincheck, c’mon Peter.” Blake smiled sarcastically at MJ before tugging Peter into his side and walking away. Michelle watched as Peter kept his head down as he followed Blake out of the school. MJ wasn’t going to ignore the signs of abuse Peter was showing. She just hates that it took her this long to say something about it. She spoke to Ned about it and Ned also agreed that Peter had been acting differently since Peter and Blake started dating. 

So Michelle did the first thing that came to mind. She pulled her hood up and began following the couple out of the school. Once they got outside and were lost into a crowd full of students Michelle pulled out her phone and kept her eyes locked on Peter. 

Blake turned a corner and pulled Peter over to a corner of the school and into a shadow where they wouldn’t easily be spotted by other students. Michelle hid behind the wall and pulled up her phone to record, pointing it at the two. She zoomed in to see that Blake had grabbed Peter’s face roughly with his fingers and was snarling at him. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but Blake was obviously angry. 

Blake’s fingers squeezed and Peter’s face pinched in pain as he lifted his hand to gently wrap around Blakes wrist, not pulling his hand off but keeping it there in case he had to. Blake finished snarling and yelling and pushed Peters face away roughly. Peter kept his head down as Blake lifted a hand and swatted the back of his head making Peter flinch. 

Blake continued to smack Peter around, grabbing his wrist and yanking him close to his face to yell some more, smacking his face and leaving a red handprint, grabbing Peter’s curls and tugging them. It took everything in Michelle not to storm over and deck Blake right in the face for touching her best friend/totally not her crush. Once Blake seemed to calm down MJ stopped recording and instantly sent the video to someone she knew she could trust would be able to do something to stop it. She watched as Blake grabbed Peter’s hand in his and walked away from the corner. Michelle quickly turned and blended in with the crowd so they wouldn’t notice her. 

* * *

“I promise I won’t be long. But you know Mr. Stark. He’ll get suspicious and nosy if I don’t show up at least once a week.” Peter pleaded in a small voice. Blake had made Peter cut back on his and Tony’s lab days which were Peter’s favorite part of the week. 

“You seem to like Tony Stark a lot. And he likes you a lot too. That’s a little creepy don’t you think? Why would he choose a fifteen year old boy to be his  _ personal intern? _ Creepy if you ask me and probably anybody else. You know you can get him arrested if he’s being a pedo.” Blake told him as they walked out to the front of the school, hand in hand. Peter’s face throbbing from Blakes smacks and rough grips. 

“W-what?! No! Mr. Stark isn’t like that! He’s like my dad. He would never do anything like that I swear.” Peter exclaimed, daring to look up at Blake as he said that. Blake glared down at him. 

“Fine. But I expect you to be back at your place in two hours, don’t make me upset. You understand why I do what I do. I love you.” Blake said softly. Peter almost didn’t fall for it but the smile Blake gave him diminished any doubts he had about Blakes love for him. 

“I love you too.” Peter returned and let Blake press a kiss to his lips, not returning it as much as he usually would, Blake noticed and his hand tightened around Peter’s before relaxing again. 

“See you later, babe.” Blake called out as Peter made his way over to the black audi waiting for him. He waved at Blake before hopping into the back of the car. He stiffened when he noticed the divider was down instead of being up like usual, Happy must be in a good mood today.

“Hey, Pete. How was your day?” Happy asked, not looking up in the mirror. Peter pulled his hood up over his head and kept his head down, pretending to do something on his phone. 

“It was good.” was all he said. Happy pulled out of the school parking lot and raised a brow. 

“That’s all? Usually you tell me everything you did whether I want to hear it or not. What’s up?” Happy scrutinized. Peter made the mistake of looking up to smile reassuringly. 

“Nothing! My day wasn’t really eventful.” Peter smiled but it fell when he noticed that Happy didn’t look… _Happy_ when he looked at Peter through the mirror. 

“What happened to your face?” he questioned, his voice low. Peter quickly looked down before laughing nervously. 

“Wow, uh, _ouch_. I know I kinda just rolled out of bed today but I didn’t think I looked  _ that  _ bad.” Peter joked, trying to deflect the question. It didn’t work. 

“Peter, if someone is bullying you and hitting you then you gotta tell May or Tony.” Happy’s voice was stern as he looked back and forth from the road and Peter through the mirror.

“It’s nothing! Ned and I were uh- uhm. Playing a uh... game...” Peter lied horribly. He could tell by the unamused look on Happy’s face. 

“What kinda game?” Happy inquired. 

“A uh… Slapping game.” he cleared his throat. “You let the other person hit you and you can’t flinch and then do the same thing back,” he explained, it was a real game technically. 

“A slapping game…” 

“Yeah.” Peter stared down at his shoes. Happy didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride and Peter was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could lie anymore, he sucked at it.

Happy pulled up to the tower and Peter grabbed his backpack, throwing a quick ‘thank you’ over his shoulder as he rushed out of the car. The first thing he did once inside the tower was rush to a bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror hung over the fancy sink and searched his backpack for the concealer he carried with him. 

Once he found it he poured some on the beauty blender MJ left at his place by accident after doing his makeup for fun. He never knew it would come in handy until he met Blake. He dabbed at the red hand mark on his cheek until it was barely noticeable.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before shoving the concealer back to the bottom of his backpack and leaving the bathroom. 

* * *

Tony had watched the video that Peter’s friend Michelle had sent him. He told Peter to give his friends his number in case there was ever an emergency and they needed to contact him. He was grateful he had done that or else he wouldn’t have known that Peter’s boyfriend was abusing him. 

Tony met the boy within the first week of them being official. He seemed nice, a little protective, rarely let Peter speak for himself, but other than that smart and kind. Oh how wrong he was. 

Tony had his suspicions from the first month of them being official. Peter had been more quiet and nervous whenever Tony asked how the relationship was going, instead of blabbering about how much he loved Blake like he usually would, he was quiet and short with his answers. 

And of course Tony spotted the faded bruises on his kids wrists whenever he rolled his sleeves up in the lab. He never commented on it again after asking the first time. Peter had gotten defensive and explained that they were from wrestling in gym class. Tony had believed him and felt like a complete idiot now. 

Tony quickly turned off his phone and set it face down on the counter when he heard the elevator doors open and reveal the kid he came to love and care about unconditionally. Now that Tony knew about the abuse he could easily see through the fake smile plastered across the boys face. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” he greeted with fake joy. Tony put on a smile anyway. 

“Hey, kiddo. How was your day?” he asked as he stood up to walk over to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder. He noticed how Peter tensed quickly before letting himself relax into his mentors arms. 

“Eh, boring. Same old, same old.” Peter shrugged and set his backpack down next to the counter. He crouched down to open it and pull out his suit to place on the table. 

“I see,” Tony hummed before walking back over to his phone. He tilted it up to see that he got a message from Happy.

_ Forehead of security: Kid has what looks like a handprint on his face. Made up some dumb excuse about it being from a slapping game he was playing with Ted, don’t believe it.  _

Tony remembered seeing Blake smack Peter across the face in the video and turned to look at the boy who was already plugging his suit into the computers. He noticed how an area on his cheek looked a little caked, like  _ makeup _ . The kid was using makeup to cover the marks his boyfriend left on him. 

Tony grabbed his left wrist in his right hand and squeezed, a nervous gesture he picked up when he was little. He quelled his anger toward Blake before walking over to the kid and helping him with his suit. 

He didn’t say anything, deciding to give the kid a bit of a break before he would bring it up. He didn’t even realize over two hours had passed until Peter looked at his phone at a message. 

“I uh gotta go, Mr. Stark. But I had fun. Same time next week?” Peter said as he tucked his phone into his pocket and began stuffing his suit into his backpack. He turned to leave but Tony reached out and grabbed his wrist. Peter froze, wincing. 

“Wait, I need to talk to you about something.” Tony said. Peter turned around to look at him again. 

“I really gotta go, Mr. Stark.” he pulled at his hand in Tony’s grasp and Tony let go. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone Blake was abusing you?” He blurted out. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush. Peter froze again. He played with the hem of his hoodie, staring down at his shoes.

“I see you and MJ have been talking.” he laughed nervously. Tony rested a hand on his shoulder, using his other hand to lift Peter’s chin to look at him. 

“This is serious, Peter. Miss Jones has a video of Blake beating you up behind the school. You have all the proof you need to press charges, dump his ass.”

“It’s not that easy!” Peter blurted. Tony straightened his back. 

“Why? What’s stopping you? Why are you letting him treat you like that?”

“I can’t leave him, Mr. Stark. He needs me, and I need him… We’re working through those problems I promise. He doesn’t mean to hurt me, he tells me all the time. He loves me. And besides, he said if I leave him he’ll…” Peter words faltered, shaking his head as he clamped his mouth shut. 

“What did he say he’d do?” Tony prodded. Peter only shook his head. 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you next week.” Peter said before storming out of the lab and disappearing in the elevator. 

Tony scratched at his goatee, something he did when he was thinking deeply about something. He was trying to think of how he would get Peter to see that Blake did  _ not  _ love him if he was hurting him. 

After falling deep into thought and mindlessly working on one of his suits for about 30 minutes he was jolted out of his thoughts when his phone lit up with a notification. He pushed his wheely stool over to where his phone was charging. He unplugged it and looked at the message. 

_ Underoos: I made a mistake. He’s mad. _

Tony’s heart dropped. He had no idea Peter was leaving to go see that prick. He immediately pressed the call and listened as it dialed Peter’s phone and rang. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. 

_ ‘Hey it’s Peter, leave a message!’  _ came Peter’s sweet voice.

“That’s not going to work.” Tony shook his head. “FRIDAY, force the call through.” a few rings were heard before it stopped. 

Tony jumped up immediately when he could hear the distressed cries and angered yells come through the phone. Both seemed unaware that Tony was listening in on them.

_ “I told you two hours! And what do you do? Not listen! God, Peter. Can you ever just listen to me for once in your life. This is why I get angry!” _ Tony heard Blake’s angry shouts and the sound of Peter grunting in pain along with the sound of a fist making contact with something. Tony knew it was Peter’s face and raced over to his suit, stepping into it and taking off into the sky. 

_ “I’m sorry!”  _ came Peter’s sobs.  _ “Please, calm down.”  _ he pleaded. 

_ “Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! You’re lucky I’m not wringing your fucking neck right now.”  _ at those threatening words and the sound of another punch Tony shot faster through the sky. 

_ “Ple-please stop.”  _ Peter whined, his voice muffled. He must’ve been covering his mouth with something. 

_ “Not until you understand. You know I love you. This is why I have to do this, babe. I don’t want to hurt you but I have to because I love you.”  _

_ “You don't love me!”  _ Peter wailed. The sound of crashing and things falling to the ground could be heard through the phone. Tony was flying over queens now. 

_ “I do love you, Pete. I just get so frustrated with you sometimes. You understand right?”  _ Blake's voice was soft now, Tony could hear right through it.

_ “N-no.” _ Peter whimpered. Another hit. Peter’s cry. Tony landed in front of Peter’s apartment building and stormed through the doors, making his way up to Peter’s. 

_ “Remember Pete. You can’t leave me. I can't live without you. I'll kill myself if you leave me and it’ll be your fault. I promise you that.”  _ Tony felt his anger grow stronger at his words. That was what Peter didn’t tell Tony. Blake was manipulating Peter into staying with him. 

Tony ended the call as he smashed through the door to May’s apartment. He assumed she was at work or else she would’ve heard what was happening and done something about it. Tony wasted no time as he barged into the apartment and toward Peter’s room where he could hear Peter’s muffled sobs. 

He kicked open the door and raised his repulsors, aiming them at Blake who was towering over Peter who was curled in a ball in the corner of his room, holding his hands protectively over his head. Tony strode over to the surprised older boy and grabbed him by the arm. He threw him out of Peter’s room where he landed on the ground with a grunt. 

“What’s your problem, man?!” Blake exclaimed, pushing himself back up to his feet. Tony barked out a sour laugh. 

“My problem is that you think beating up my kid and manipulating him into thinking you  _ love  _ him is okay!” Tony barked as he grabbed the teenager by his collar and drove a fist into his face. 

“I was just teaching him a lesson.” Blake spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor, glaring up at Tony. Tony’s eyes widened in fury. 

“A  _ lesson _ ? And what exactly did he do wrong?” Tony growled. 

“I specifically told him he had two hours with you and I expected him to be home by then. He was late and to top it all off, the first thing he said to me when he got back was that he wanted to break up with me, excuse me if I got a little angry.” Blake defended himself but only added more fuel to Tony’s anger. Tony opened his faceplate to glare down at the boy.

“I’ve heard about your threats about ending your life if he left you and I want you to know how much you disgust me. I despise who you are at a cellular level. Little shits like you aren’t going anywhere in this world. In fact, I’m going to make sure you are expelled from Midtown and you’ll never see Peter again. If I even catch you within a mile of him I will be teaching  _ you  _ a fucking lesson. Got that?” Tony spat, the boy’s eyes went wide when he mentioned expelling him from midtown. 

“You can’t get me expelled. You have no proof that I did that to Peter. It’s your word against mine.” Blake smirked smugly. Tony returned the smirk, confusing the teenager. 

“Oh, Blake… You seem to forget who I am.” Tony cooed with fake kindness, reaching up a hand and suddenly grabbing the boy's dirty blonde hair and yanking his head back. “And trust me, I have  _ lots  _ of proof.” 

“Peter will just come right back to me. He’s needy like that. I learned within the first month that even if I screamed the most hurtful words at him and hit him, he’d forgive me and  _ always  _ come back as my little bitch.”

Tony didn’t let the boy say another word before he brought down his fist again and knocked him out cold. Tony let go of the hand in Blakes hair and found satisfaction in the harsh  _ ‘thud’  _ it made against the ground. 

As his adrenaline went away he became aware of the small whimpers and sniffles coming from the other room. He spun around and saw that Peter was still curled up into a ball in the corner. Tony stepped out of his suit and rushed over. 

He crouched down in front of Peter, unable to see his face since it was buried in his arms that were resting on his knees. He reached out a hand and touched his shoulder gently, only to pull it away quickly when Peter let out a loud sob and flinched. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please stop!” Peter pled and Tony’s heart broke. 

“Hey bambino. It’s me, Tony. Can you look at me?” He asked gently. Peter sniffled but stayed with his head buried in his arms. Tony tried again. 

“I’m going to touch you, look up when you’re ready. I’ll be here the entire time. Blake won’t come anywhere near you ever again. I promise. You're okay bubba.” Tony cooed before reaching out a hand and running his shaking fingers through Peter’s curls. The teenager tensed up before relaxing. Tony continued brushing out Peter’s curls with his fingers when finally he slowly lifted his head. 

“Tony?” Tony heard Peter’s small voice. He looked down to see big brown bambi eyes looking up at him. He tried to ignore the blood and cuts and bruises all over his face but found that difficult considering there was barely anywhere you could see his skin with no blood covering it. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony smiled, moving his hand down to grab Peter’s hand. Peter looked down at their hands and fiddled with Tony’s fingers, slowly his erratic breathing calmed down. 

“I tried breaking up with him and he got mad.” Peter told him in a low voice as if Blake would hear and come barging in again. 

“I know. But that wasn’t your fault that he got mad, you were doing the right thing. You know that right?” Tony caressed Peter's cheek gently until the boy looked up at him and nodded. 

“I don’t want to be the reason he’s dead. What if he does kill himself?” Peter whispered. 

“He was only saying that to manipulate you into staying with him. And If I need to I’ll get the police to watch him, make him get help because he clearly needs it.” Tony assured him. Peter nodded. He was quiet for a moment before he threw himself into Tony’s arms, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I was just scared a-and I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me but it was all a lie. You were right. He doesn’t love me.” Peter cried, Tony hushed him as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Shh, It’s okay. You’re okay now. I’ve got you.” 

“I know…” Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

As far as students knew, Blake's family decided to move away to Chicago to be closer with family. They didn’t know it was because Tony may have threatened him and made the school expel him. It wasn’t hard. He didn’t even need to show the video. All he needed to do was say what happened and maybe use a bit of Stark privilege. 

Peter was finally happy again after months of feeling like he was trapped and whatever he did was limited or monitored by a constant shadow who is now his ex-boyfriend. The first thing he did when he got back to school was hug MJ and Ned and ask to hang out after school. 

Michelle had the biggest smile on her face at seeing Peter so happy again. Both her and Ned missed it. It was weird when the boy who was usually so energetic and positive had gone silent and started avoiding them. They didn’t know it was because Blake was making him until way later. 

Peter was happy that he had his old life back and didn’t plan on having a boyfriend again anytime soon. Girlfriend on the other hand… 

Peter, Ned, MJ, and May all came over to the tower to hang out and have a movie night with Tony. Tony was still yet to learn Ned’s name but for now it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that he was with his family. The one that protected him, cared for him and  _ actually loved him _ . 

After months of being trapped. 

Peter was finally free. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago my sister was stuck in an abusive relationship. It was horrible to see her constantly go back to him even when she knew he would continue to hurt her. I remember her telling me at the time that he would threaten to kill himself if she ever left him. It is disgusting how he would manipulate her like that. I am happy to say she is no longer with him and is slowly learning how to love herself again.
> 
> I want anyone who is dealing with anything even remotely close to this to know that you matter! You do not deserve to be treated like that. Know your worth and get away from that stuff. People are here to help. You matter so much to me and to everyone else in this world.


End file.
